It is often necessary when designing and implementing seating plans in many mass transportation systems, or other public seating situations, to arrange the individual seats in a relatively high density. Typically, such seating systems include rows of individual seats arranged in close proximity to each other. This enables a maximum number of seats, and thus paying passengers or patrons, to be packed into a confined or otherwise predetermined space increasing efficient use of the space and maximum profits to the space's provider.
During prolonged transportation times such as, for example, airplane flights, it is often desirable to allow the seats to recline for the comfort of the passengers. Typically, the seats are provided with a provision to allow the seat back to recline backwards during the trip. While this may allow the reclining passenger to better relax, the reclining seat back intrudes into the seating space of the following passenger seated in the row immediately behind the reclining passenger. This causes the following passenger to lose seating space resulting in an uncomfortable and claustrophobic situation. Additionally, the reclining seat back reduces the room the following passenger has for reading a book or magazine or using a laptop or tablet device, and generally limits the use of a service tray associated with the reclining seat back resulting in an uncomfortable situation and unpleasant trip for the following passenger.
Additionally, the reclined seat back does not only cause issues for the following passenger. It also may cause an unpleasant situation for the reclining passenger as well. When the seat back is reclined and enters the seating space of the following passenger, the reclining passenger's shoulders and sides of their head are now exposed to the passengers in the following row. This can leave the reclining passenger feeling exposed to those in the following row and thus vulnerable. This is particularly true if there are unruly or impatient children or pets sitting in the row behind resulting in a very uncomfortable situation for the reclining passenger and thus defeating the purpose of having a reclining seat in the first place.
Further, it is necessary during takeoff and landing of airplane flights to have the passengers keep or return their seats in the upright position. On occasion, certain passengers may inadvertently or even deliberately ignore this imperative resulting in a dangerous situation for themselves, the other passengers and the flight attendants.
A further, and related, hazard presented on airplane flights is the location of the storage bins above the heads of the passengers, particularly the passengers occupying the inboard or aisle seats. Should the overhead storage bin pop open, the cargo contained therein can fall out and injure the passenger seated below. Additionally, the overhead storage bins can generally contribute to a greater claustrophobic feeling in the already confined space of an airplane cabin. Furthermore, overhead storage bins may get in the way of passengers required to rush from their seats in the event of an emergency.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a seating system which delivers a high-density seating arrangement while solving at least one of the aforementioned problems.